Our moments
by xXBubbleXx
Summary: A series of short one shots surrounding Lois and Clark. Plz read.


Authors Note: _Hey! This is just a few short one shots of Clark and Lois moments. It is sort of AU because i have it set in the future. But I hope you like. I am going to post more soon, just because I had heaps of fun writing these. Please review if you like._

--

My legs ran freely down the muddy road.

The cold air brushed past me blowing through my hair.

My heart was pumping, pulse racing strongly. I felt alive, my whole body numb but in a good way.

Yes, it was most certainly a good way.

I kept running, kept moving…I couldn't sit still. No! I had to tell someone.

Yell it from the rooftops, loud and most definitely proud!

I could hear him following me, his laughter becoming one with mine. Unquestionably at the fact we were running through a cow paddock, beaming like fools.

Fools in love.

But none of us cared, this was a moment…No, this was _our_ moment.

A moment we would never forget, one that defined us.

I slowed considerably as a few stray cows grazed far off, his hand grasping mine gently once he caught up. My smile matching his goofy one, fitting perfectly. He breathed deeply holding my hand more tightly as he started to run, and again we laughed like fools.

It was a picture perfect moment. His words just minutes before stuck in my head.

Words I screamed yes to, surprising not only him but myself.

I could still see him pull that ring from his pocket, it was elegant…beautiful.

One that took my breath away, made me gush as tears cut down my cheeks.

I can remember his arms holding me tightly as we embraced, my legs leaving the ground in their wake as he spun. His laughter was contagious, his laughter became mine…ours.

And so we run, we run not for the fun of it.

But simply because we can and from this moment on everything seems so clear, so safe.

…So right.

The air is crisp; a light frost still covers the grass. Making everything that more magical as we sprint, hand in hand laughing, smiling no words need to be spoken.

They already have been said, six words I shall never in my life forget.

The sentence that changes everything…for the better.

The sentence that makes me run through cow paddocks, grinning uncontrollably.

The words echo in my soul…

"Lois Lane, will you marry me?"

…The words I said yes to. Without a doubt in my mind, without so much as hesitating.

For I, Lois Lane have madly fallen for a corn loving farm boy.

I, Lois am in love with one Clark Kent.

* * *

-

"Lois…" His voice was but a whisper, laced with worry, concern…hurt.

His tears fell heavily as he gripped my hand strongly, not wanting to let go…not willing to let me fall down the cliff.

I couldn't speak.

My heart raced and I looked down, the rain poured heavily clashing with our gripped hands and making it that much harder to hold on.

"Clark…" I whisper back our eyes never straying from the other. "Don't let go."

He shook his head and smile ever so slightly. "I won't."

The wind lashed through my hair and I couldn't half tell if it beheld the sentiment of snow.

Our hands slipped ever so vaguely, but it seemed like more.

My legs kicked and I gave a scream. "Please, Clark!"

"Don't worry." He yelled back the rain water dripping from his face.

"Don't let go, please don't let go." I repeated my head unable to focus.

He gritted his teeth. "I won't I'm superman…remember?"

I laughed as he jokingly raised his eyebrows, tears streaming down my cheeks although the rain hid them. I'll admit it wasn't easy being his wife now and then, he was special and sometimes the world needed him more than I. Sometimes the world needed him to save it…although right now it was my turn.

"It doesn't help when there is Kryptonite embedded everywhere in this cliff." I said in a hushed voice, I could tell he was struggling. It was hard enough alone, but now he had me to hold.

He just smiled. "I'm not losing you Lois."

"Good, cause this is so not how I pictured my death!" We both laughed however strained it came out, and I couldn't help wish for that moment in the cow paddocks. One where everything seemed so much clearer, so much safer.

"I love you Lois." I heard him yell as a bolt of lightning crashed above us.

I nodded but no words came out, I could feel our hands slipping.

I could see his struggle, how effected he was by the Kryptonite but he refused to let go.

Thunder rumbled loudly and I glanced momentarily down, how I wish I had kept my focus on him. How I wish he was the last person I saw. The feeling of falling took my breath away, I couldn't even scream, couldn't react. Our hands parted and I felt empty. A pit in my stomach cut me as I heard Clarks yells, so defeated, so lost. His words pleading for me to come back, saying sorry, saying he loved me.

They were the last thing I heard before my world went black.

A world I loved so much, because he was in it.

"_Lois, I love you, please!"_

_

* * *

_

-

She was motionless lying in the hospital bed, my hand held hers. My other stroked her hair as I sat in silence, I had let her fall, I had dropped her. My guilt doubled by the day and each night I would pray for her to wake up. Pray that I could look into her eyes and see her.

Chloe came by daily, no words were exchanged just a smile.

She would stand at the window and look in, not wanting to disturb me but also wanting to be close by her cousin.

She would situate there for hours sometimes, I would sit for what seemed like days on end.

None of us slept, none of us ate.

We just hoped, prayed.

I couldn't lose her it wasn't an option; I needed her in my life.

"Clark…" I turned to face Chloe; it was the first words she'd spoken to me in weeks.

I saw the tears falling down her cheeks, tears of angst and hurt. Standing quickly from the chair I embraced her, we stayed that way for a while both crying.

My heart had never felt so damaged, like someone had stabbed me with a knife. Over and over!

"She's going to get through this." I stated words I had told myself constantly over the days.

I felt Chloe nod pulling away as she looked to Lois. "I know." She said deflated.

I watched her walk away, out the room. Once again taking up her position at the window although now she looked at the ground, tears dropping slightly.

"Lois, come back. Chloe needs you." I whispered grabbing her hand. "I need you."

There was a pause as I shut my eyes tightly, stopping more tears from coming. "Good to know, Smallville."

I opened them quickly my eyes meeting hers, our smiles matching.

She squeezed my hand lightly and gave me a wink. "Didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?"

I laughed. "Though I'd give it a try."

She smiled. A smile I was grateful for, one I couldn't live without.

"You look like hell." She stated and I grinned. A grin that only she could bring out of me.

"I thought I had lost my wife, I'm entitled to look like hell…I've been there for six weeks."

I stroked her hair and gave her another grin.

She laughed lightly. "It's good to know I would be missed if I died."

"You would be missed greatly." My tone was serious but I smiled pleasantly.

We stared at each other, not willing to look away.

Just happy to get lost within the moment, a moment I'll admit I never thought I'd see.

One I'd happily accept.

Lois was safe and I swear on my life I would never let anything happen to her again.

* * *

-

"Clark!" Lois screamed with cheer, running up the stairs as I followed with hasted.

"You're not getting away." I grinned grabbing her from behind and kissing her quickly before grasping her hand and running into the bathroom.

I gave a smirk as I saw my reflection, covered in mud and straw.

Lois giggled and glanced at herself. "We look so bad!"

"Nah, to me you look one hundred percent." I mocked grabbing her tightly and kissing her.

Moments before Lois had decided we should have a mud fight, I copped most of the slush mixed with straw as she tackled me to the ground. Although I retaliated and got the upper hand, sending her into a pile of dirt then splashing water over her.

When I went for the hose she backed inside, both of us unable to control our laughter and screams.

"We should get cleaned up." Lois stated grabbing me by my shirt and pulling me into the shower.

I grinned as I turned on the water, the small droplets soaking our muddy clothes and rinsing the muck down the drain. I leaned in kissing her again, our laughter the only thing that made us break apart.

"We should do this more often." I said and Lois gave a slight chuckle.

"What, wrestle in mud and then have a near cold shower?" I winked and nodded, she smiled. "Sounds like fun Smallville."

I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. "But for now I have an idea on how we can warm up."

She gave a devious smile; one that made my heart beat that much faster. "And what's that?"

I leaned closer and whispered. "This." I said as I kissed her, leaning her against the wall of the shower.

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "I like your thinking." She said voice low.

I just grinned, tucking a piece of her hair back as the water from the shower fell refreshingly upon us.

* * *

-

I clapped my hands in time with the music, smiling as I watched my little cousin and Clark dancing with a bunch of people. He really did surprise me with all his farm boy steps; I had to admit the boy had rhythm. If it weren't for the fact I was so captivated by his moves and Chloe's bad interpretation of him I might have joined in. But for now I was quite happy watching them move and groove.

I took a sip of my drink, savoring the flavor as I glanced at them once more. I smiled as Chloe caught sight of me, her smile growing bigger as she signaled for me to join. I laughed when I saw Clark do the same his blue eyes filled with excitement. I shook my head and gestured to my drink but they didn't seem to care as they both came bounding over.

"Come on Lo, this is like a great song to dance to!" Chloe screamed over the loud pumping music.

Clark smiled. "Yeah Lois it's not like you to turn down a dance."

I flashed him a quick grin, grabbing his hand I stood up. "Last one left dancing gets fifty bucks!"

Chloe and Clark look at each other with wide grins before nodding in agreement.

"You're so on!" She stated.

"So on!" Clark echoed pulling me into the crowd of people as we started to dance.

I had to laugh as I saw Chloe and Jimmy join forces, both doing a dance that mimicked boxing and country western shuffle.

Clark laughed to. "They have no rhythm!"

"None what so ever." I replied laughing even more when Jimmy started to do odd looking kick moves, Chloe seemed oblivious to just how bad they looked as she was doing them to.

I felt Clark grab my hand as he pulled me into his chest, and then spun me out.

The music echoed loudly, the beats getting faster as almost everyone on the dance floor began jumping in unison. Hands waving in the air and heads banging uncontrollably.

"Clark Kent…Partier?" I questioned as Clark began singing, he chuckled.

"You better believe it!"

"Oh I do now." I smirked as he started to do air guitar, gesturing for me to join.

I took one last glace towards Chloe and Jimmy, who had taken up residence on top of a table spinning widely in circles as they sang. Deciding no one could look worse than them I strummed on my fake guitar, jumping in unison with Clark as we both belted out mostly the wrong lyrics to the song.

Clark then moved onto pretending to play a drum. "We are so gunna win that fifty dollars."

He said loudly a huge smile on his face.

I looked to Jimmy and Chloe; they had now decided to do a low on energy shuffle. Their faces crimson and flushed as they sang with what vigor they had left.

"Oh yeah, we are so winning it!" I stated laughing with Clark.

…Two hours later…

We won it.

* * *

-

I walked away quickly; unable to even speak I was that angry.

He followed grabbing me by my shoulders as he turned me around.

"Lois!" He sighed with force; I raised an eyebrow at him daring him to continue. "This is not something I can just ignore, I have a gift and I need to help people."

"Do you even care about me?" I asked, I'll be the first to admit I was being a little dramatic. I knew he cared about me, I knew that.

But I also knew he cared about others.

Others who needed his help.

"Lois of course I do, you know that." He stated his eyes softening. "Nothing's going to happen to me, I save people every day."

I sighed. "I know, but…what if you get hurt?"

"I was under the impression I was bullet proof." He said with a smug smile, I swallowed hard.

"You're not Kryptonite proof." I stated he gave me a small grin.

"I know."

With that he turned and walked out the door, leaving me to worry.

To become so concerned that I would stay up all night.

He was right, he had a gift. One that could save many people, one that made him a hero.

But it was also a curse.

A curse I'd accept because having him was by far better than not having him at all.

I sighed loudly as I sat on the chair, running my hands through my hair. Contrary to being worried I had to smile…My husband was a hero.

A hero in many ways.

* * *

-

I ran quickly down the dim corridor, my breathing heavy as I rounded the corner. Chloe followed closely behind I could hear her breathing become hasted, I briefly turned back to check on her before basically ramming through the stairwell door and starting on the hard feat of getting to the top.

I wasn't sure if the men were still following but didn't dare wait to find out, I gripped the stair railings with such force my knuckles turned white. My lungs panged for a decent breath as I ran up the stairs, my adrenaline pumping and heart beating wildly.

Again I turned to check on Chloe, she was lagging behind.

"Chloe!" I screamed gesturing for her to quicken her pace.

She panted heavily. "Just go don't worry."

I thought this over for a moment then started running again; all I had to do was reach the roof. That was my only goal at this time. The only thing that kept me from collapsing into a heap and dying.

I sighed loudly as I saw the door I could hear Chloe behind me still and barged through, the fresh air hitting me like heaven. I looked around the roof and smiled as I started to run for the edge, I heard Chloe gasp as I leaped off the side.

The wind whipping at me as the streets below got closer.

I shut my eyes and gave a scream of excitement feeling strong arms grab me tightly. The wind still blowing strongly as I looked at Clark, giving him a smile as he flew into the sky.

"I knew you'd catch me." I gleamed and he gave me a goofy look.

"Nice jump." He replied hovering for a minute before looking to the roof top. "I think we should go get Chloe now."

I looked down and nodded watching my cousin bent over in exhausting.

"Then will you fly me home?" I inquired he laughed.

"Of course."

* * *

-

She looked pale but had a smile on her face, her mouth open but no words came out.

I walked towards her, my eyes watching her intently as she embraces me in a hug.

I feel her sigh heavily, it's a happy sigh.

"Is everything okay Lois?" I ask but she only nods gently, holding my hands within her.

I watch as tears prick her eyes and her grin widens. She hugs me again then holds me strongly by the arm pulling me towards the door as she runs out. I follow to intrigued to ask questions, to happy by her smile, her cheer in her eyes.

I run beside her as she sprints down the road, her arms held back as she starts to laugh.

I smile as she stops.

She stops in the same place I proposed. Her eyes bright and smile brighter.

I look at the cow paddock she follows my gaze and then grabs my hand.

"Clark…" She whispers.

"Lois." I say just as gently.

"I'm pregnant." My whole world spins in her words and I smile like never before, it's a smile that can't be tamed. It's a moment that I won't forget, a moment that's ours. I laugh as tears prick my eyes; she holds my hand tightly and gestures to the paddock. I chuckle then start running.

She grips my hand as we both run through the grass.

Our laughter filling the air, as the wind washes it far.

I keep moving, my body alight with a buzz. A feeling I've never felt before.

But a feeling only Lois could bring.

I hear her laughing as we slow and start spinning in the middle of the field. Our arms held out as we look to the sky.

We look like fools, but neither of us care.

My world is spinning.

It's spinning so fast, but it is spinning in the best way possible.

And for once in my life I don't won't it to stop.

I, Clark Kent am in love with Lois Lane.

I, Clark am going to be a father.

--

Authors Note: _Well there they are. What did you think?_


End file.
